Fix Me
by crazyjayjay
Summary: While Rick is struggling through a divorce he stays at the Ruby Hotel. Most of his time is spent in the bar where he strikes up conversation with the not-so-friendly looking bartender. A drunk, broken Rick makes life altering decisions. AU Rick/Daryl
1. Chapter 1

"I don't love you." She whispered. He barely heard the words as she spoke.

"What?" His heart felt cold. How could she say that? He kept thinking to himself. This has to be some kind of prank. He looked at her, his eyes brimming with tears.

"I don't love you." She hung her head. She looked sad saying it, but there was no regret in her tone. It was clear she had thought this through. There was no question of that, but for how long has she felt this way?

"How long have you felt like this?" He brought his hand up and rubbed his temple, trying his best not to cry. His blue eyes continued to look at her in disbelief.

"I-I'm not-" She spoke queitly. Like she didn't want him to know truth.

"How long?" He slightly raised his voice. The anger in his tone trying to hide his quiet sobs. He buried his head in his hands. He didn't want to look at the woman who was ruining their marriage of thirteen years with a single sentence.

"Four...years." She said wiping a fallen tear from her cheek.

"And you're just now telling me how you feel." He stood from his chair at the kitchen table, so abrubtly the chair fell behind him.

"I'm sorry, Rick." She said dropping her head into her hands.

"I loved you, Lori, and all you say is sorry? I'm done." He stormed out of the kitchen. When he reached the front door he grabbed his keys from the hook, on the wall. By the time he opened the door Lori had just managed to stand from her spot at the table. She appeared at the door as Rick was unlocking the door to his cruiser.

"Where are you going?" She asked from the porch.

"A hotel. Call me when you have the divorce papers." With that he started the cruiser and left.


	2. Chapter 2

After minutes of driving Rick could see the hotel in the distance. The Ruby Hotel. It only had three stories and a bar. Rick realy didn't get the name there wasn't anything special about it.

He pulled into the parking lot and parked away from the other vehicles. It looked as though there were only enough cars for them to belong to the employees.

"They must be empty tonight." Rick spoke to the wind as he exited his car. The breeze had sped up since Rick had left Lori at the house. He looked up and the clouds seemed to look darker than they did for the usual rain. It was going to be a thunderstorm, Rick could easily tell.

A single drop of water splashed on his cheek. Within the next five seconds buckets of water were pouring from the clouds and Rick was making a dash for the double doors to the hotel.

The lobby was well lit, the walls painted a boring white and the carpet beneath Rick's feet was a darkened shade of red. The room was empty for the most part, its only occupants were Rick and a young boy at the front desk. The boys face showed a hint of amusement, like he was trying his best not laugh at Rick.

The taller man made his way to the front desk, droplets of water falling from his hair and to the floor.

"Good evening, sir. How may I help you?" Asked the boy.

"One room, please." Rick said handing him a credit card. He swiped it through the machine and gave it back to Rick.

"Thanks..." Rick read the name card that was pinned on the kid's shirt. "Glenn."

"You're wlecome, sir." Glenn smiled, handing Rick the room key. As Rick took the key he noticed his own wedding band and he began to feel sad and angry all over again. Making his way to the bar, he pocketed the key and his ring.

It was a single door that marked the entrance of the bar. A sign that said OPEN hanging on the knob. Rick walked in and took a seat on one of the stools at the counter. Besides the bartender he was the the only one there. The hotel really was empty tonight. Many different kinds of alcoholic drinks sat on a shelf behind the bartender.

The man looked to be in his mid to late twenties. His eyes were like crystal blue orbs. The bartender made his way to Rick and leaned against the counter.

"What do ya' want?" Questioned the man, his voice sounding gruff and tired. Now that the man was closer Rick could smell his scent. It was like morning rain in the forest, and for the first time in his life Rick was wanting to hold this man and shower him with love. He hid those thoughts in a dark corner of his mind, trying to forget them. He was a straight man, 'a lady's man' his friend used to call him before the marriage. He looked up, the man still looking at him waiting for a response.

"Umm...I-I'll have um a whiskey." Rick felt he sounded stupid mumbling like he did. The bartender grabbed a bottle from the shelf and a shot glass from under the counter. He poured Rick a shot and set it down in front of him. Rick looked at it and thought to himself, 'The first of many.'

A/N: Yeah, I don't own The Walking Dead. This is kind of just a filler chapter. I know where I want to go with this story, but the problem for me is geting there. Thanks for all those who reviewed and everyone who is thinking about reviewing.


End file.
